sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Evo V1 Mutations
The following samples have been taken from the C-type subjects following exposure to the P12 serum. Mutation Index [[Samantha Reynolds|'Subject C01']] – Facial Morphing The subject has the ability to change their facial pigmentation and structure at will. However, the subject endures immeasurable agony when they morph, as their bones, flesh and other facial parts shift, grow, twist, constrict and tear before setting in place and healing up instantly. The change in pigmentation doesn’t cause them pain; instead the subject feels a strange “pins and needles”-like sensation around their face. However, the average time for a full facial morph is around 5 minutes, and the subject’s eye colour cannot be changed. --- [[Iris Landon|'Subject C02']] – Black Mould The subject’s saliva is filled with black mould spores, which can grow anywhere ordinary black mould is found, eg. Damp wood, water-damaged building materials, etc. The mould cannot grow on skin or hard, dry surfaces. Ingestion of the subject’s saliva can cause symptoms of exposure to the mycotoxins found in the spores, resulting in chronic fatigue or headaches, fever, irritation to the eyes, mucous membranes of the mouth, nose and throat, sneezing, rashes, and chronic coughing. Prolonged ingestion and exposure to the mould can result (in extreme cases) in nausea, vomiting, and bleeding in the lungs and nose. The subject is immune to all effects of their ability and black mould originating elsewhere. --- [[Keira MacDonald|'Subject C03']] - Whooping Smoke The subject’s lungs can produce a non-toxic white smoke which they release into the atmosphere whenever they cough. It’s an involuntary response, but the size of the smoke cloud released depends on the strength and succession of the coughs. For instance, an average cough would produce a semi-transparent cloud as big as their head, whereas a stronger cough would release a much larger, thicker cloud. The subject cannot choke on their own smoke, but the coughing can damage their oesophagus over time. The smoke is not toxic, as mentioned, but inhaling too much can make other people feel light-headed and drowsy. --- [[Otis Adelaide|'Subject C04 ']] – Memory Absorption The subject can access other people’s memory through skin-to-skin contact of any kind; more specifically, they can see the last hour of a person’s life, as well as feel everything they physically and emotionally went through. If they touch a person who has been asleep, they will see whatever they dreamt or else the same darkness a person sees when they close their eyes. If they touch a corpse, they will see the hour leading up to their death, but just like the effect of touching a living person, any injuries will not manifest themselves upon the subject’s body; they will only experience the sensation for a short amount of time. An hour of memories absorbed takes roughly 5 seconds to watch completely in the subject’s head, but after experiencing the memories, they’ll likely only remember key parts in the same way that anyone remembers events. --- [[Simon Matthews|'Subject C05']] – Scorching Palms The subject’s palms glow white-hot with a temperature of 480°C. They never cool down, even when immersed in water, and the subject cannot touch themselves or anything around them with the palms of their hands without burning them. The back of the hand and the fingernails are still flesh, but have now taken on the colour and texture of charcoal (though still function properly). The heat source is limited to the palms and underneath the fingers only, with the rest of their hands up to the start of their wrist somewhat heatproof. Once the subject dies, the heat will die down, as the palms are fuelled by oxygen in the blood rather than the oxygen in the air. --- [[Jay Harland|'Subject C06']] – Nocturnal Visibility The subject’s entire body now turns invisible once the sun goes down, having no choice over its ability to do so. The UV rays from the sun keep their cells visible, meaning that every time it turns to night every inch of their body is impossible to see. In fact, once the sun begins to set the subject’s body gradually turns invisible, looking spectral almost, until the sun can’t be seen. Once back in full daylight, however, the subject is fully visible. --- [[Johnny Marsh|'Subject C07']] – Transparent Skin The subject has developed a mutation similar to C06, except the transparency is limited to the skin cells only. In addition, the effect is not dependent on UV rays, meaning the skin is permanently invisible to the naked eye. The entire muscular structure of the body can be seen now, and the subject looks like this bar the skin on his extremities. subject has been placed inside an all-covering wetsuit to avoid frightening the other subjects unintentionally, since this will affect our research. --- [[Ashlie Jackson|'Subject C08']] – Sonic Distortion The subject's vocal chords have mutated to the point where they can no longer speak in regular frequencies or patterns, resulting in a loss of vocal communication with the other subjects. Their voice now produces sonic sound waves which distort the air (though not visually) around them and cause anyone who hears them to lose their balance and become nauseous until a minute after the subject stops talking. The subject is immune to these effects, but is not aware of how they sound when they speak and cannot prevent the distortion from happening every time they communicate. --- [[Holly Chapman|'Subject C09']] – Solar Strength The subject has a body yet again similar to C06, but in reverse. This time, the UV rays from the sun double the subject’s strength by turning solar energy absorbed through the skin into inexhaustible energy used by the body for physical activities. This means that the subject cannot wear out or tire during the day, and they are able to lift double the amount in weight that they normally could. However, once the sun goes down, the user’s strength is depleted, ensuring almost complete exhaustion and halving their physical strength from what it would be before they received their power. The body’s capacity for pain stays the same in both states, and their enhanced strength doesn’t allow them to punch through things like metal doors, as the door would most likely break their hand when hit. --- [[Raymond Pietrowski|'Subject C10']] – Stone Transformation The subject can produce petrifying minerals inside their bodies, which can be forced around the bloodstream and then used to turn any part of their anatomy into stone. This process requires complete concentration until the desired body part is petrified, but it cannot be reversed. Any part of the body that’s transformed stays stone forever. The stone itself is a conglomerate of many different minerals which can make larger petrified parts very heavy, and it can withstand high temperatures of up to 400°C. --- [[Katherine Black|'Subject C11']] - Dental Regeneration The subject can re-grow any lost teeth in around 24 hours. These teeth will be the same size and shape as the ones they replace, and their rapid generation and growth causes the subject considerable pain, like teething, only sped up. The growth of the teeth is not under the control of the subject, and as such the growth of the teeth cannot be extended or prevented. They also cannot grow any more teeth than the number they had when they received their power. --- [[Penelope Rivers|'Subject C12']] – Telepathic Communication The subject has the ability to transfer their thoughts directly into someone else’s head telepathically. Their telepathic range is potentially limitless, but thanks to our Psychic Taskforce they can only send out messages across the area of the island and up to the point of the radio tower skyward. The telepathy is only one-way, meaning the subject’s target cannot respond, but in order for it to work at all, the subject must picture the target’s face. This ability seems to only work on humans, and it cannot be used to control the target’s body; they can only send out mental messages which, when heard, sound like the subject’s voice. --- [[Taryn Gregory|'Subject C13']] – Crystallising Blood The subject has a unique type of blood which crystallises whenever it comes in contact with the air, seeping out of any open wound like paste. These snakes of hardening blood crystallize as they escape the body, and rapidly become solid and hard like crystal, but maintain their colour. Of course, the blood in the wound does clot after a while, depending on the size, but the subject can potentially lose more blood than the average person. For instance, a paper cut on the end of their finger can produce a crystal equivalent in size and shape to a toothpick, whereas an open artery could produce a longer blood crystal, both of which can be snapped free of the subject’s wounds after crystallisation has completed. The crystal itself is stronger than glass, but can smash if dropped or enough pressure is applied. --- [[Fredrick Slagenger|'Subject C14']] – Rubber Flesh The subject’s entire body has mutated to mimic the properties of rubber. Essentially, the impact of any blunt-force trauma will be weakened greatly by the consistency of their flesh, which now absorbs the damage from any melee attacks almost completely. It also serves to protect them bullets, as the body flexes with the impact of the bullet, bouncing it right back out again. The target cannot “stretch”, but they are now more flexible than they were before, almost to the point of being double-jointed. However, sharp objects can pierce the skin and flesh, and if someone gets within intimate range of the subject, a bullet could tear through the subject’s body. --- [[Connor Bromwell|'Subject C15']] – Underwater Respiration The subject’s respiration system has mutated to adapt to breathing underwater. As such, the subject can take in oxygen from molecules in the water through their skin and doesn’t need to come up for air whenever they swim. Their ability to swim is not affected though, which means if the subject couldn’t swim beforehand the best they could hope to do is flounder in the water without drowning. --- [[Chris Richardson|'Subject C16']] – Electric Current The subject contains a powerful electric current which runs through their entire body. In order to shock people with it, they must touch their target with all every one of their fingers and thumbs at the same time to complete a circuit of sorts. In short, if they grab someone with both their hands, they can pass on the current, electrifying the target. At first, the current passes weakly, but the longer they stay connected the stronger the voltage becomes, killing the target after a full minute of contact. Fortunately, the current can only be passed on intentionally, so any contact with water or the like will not ensure electrification. --- [[Cristo Ruiz|'Subject C17']] – Hallucinogenic Venom The subject’s fingernails have grown sharper and slightly longer, resembling feline claws. The serum has also given the subject a set of glands underneath every one of their fingernails, which now secrete a toxin which can cause delirious hallucinations in other people if it gets into their bloodstream. Basically, one scratch from the subject’s fingernails can send the target into a delirious state, seeing things that aren’t there, causing them to act erratically and bizarre while simultaneously becoming feverish and sweating profusely. The subject is not immune to their own venom though, and accidentally scratching themselves will produce the same effects that occur in other victims. The hallucinations usually last for an hour, at most. --- [[Billy-Jay Clarke|'Subject C18']] – Ocular Luminescence The subject’s eyes now produce a brilliant light when the sun goes down or they stand in total darkness. The light shines out of both of their eyes individually, like two flashlights, except they run on solar energy stored during the daytime. The longer the time spent outside, the brighter the light will shine once it turns to night, or whenever they enter a dark space, e.g. a cavern, a room without windows, etc. The only way to prevent illumination is to close or cover the eyes. The subject can still see normally when their eyes illuminate, but everything appears much brighter to them. --- [[Joel Deitrick|'Subject C19']] – Thermal Vision The subject’s ordinary vision has mutated to allow them to see in thermal vision, but at the cost of their regular vision. They can now only see the heat patterns of everything around them, as though they’re permanently wearing thermal-vision goggles. This mutation has also changed the patterns of their eyes, looking more snake-like now, and their vision cannot be changed back to normal, through surgery or otherwise. --- [[Judith Vibert|'Subject C20']] – Enhanced Digestion The subject’s digestive system has mutated to allow them to digest much more than a human usually can and much faster than they normally would. They can take in even more nutrients from the food they eat, and now they can eat stranger vegetation like grass and leaves to sustain themselves. Category:SOTF: Evolution